girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Maya Hart/@comment-25129564-20140921033718/@comment-25803656-20141205002539
@StarWarder:the dad's last name is hart he goes by mr hart and on Katy's wikia it says mr hart is the ex husband of Katy Hart and just because Katy and Maya are living with Gammy hart doesn't make Gammy hart Katy's mother the only family members on Katy's wikia are Maya and May and the unnamed ex husband mr hart.clutterbuckets as stated by Maya in 1961 are known to give up May clutterbucket is Maya's greatgrandmother and Katy's grandmother not in law grandmother when Farkle asked Maya to tell everyone about her greatgrandmother.Hart is the mom's married name because Maya's mom was married to her dad Katy told Riley that In girl meets Maya's mother Katy is the blood granddaughter of May Clutterbucket because in girl meets 1961 Lucas said he would ask his dad about Merlin meaning Lucas's dad is the grandson of Merlin so there for since we don't know who Katy's parents are because they could be dead by now doesn't mean Gammy Hart is Katy's mom it only makes Gammy Hart Maya's Grandmother plus the clutterbucket line isn't very clear so it either could be the mom or dad because it's not clear who Gammy Hart is the mom of either and plus on Katy's wikia it says mr hart is her ex husband and absent father of Maya so unless the dad took the mom's last name hart after they married because he didn't like clutterbucket because somehow may had to have had a kid who had one of Maya's parents and even on Maya's wikia her father goes by mr hart the only wikia that states the dad could be a clutterbucket is Grammy harts but we don't know the parents past very well so it could be either one as I said we don't know what happened Maya's dad's parents or Maya's mom's parents she would have more then one set of grandparents even with her parents being divorced she's the granddaughter of May somehow but then again Katy would be in law granddaughter not granddaughter and again we don't know the parents past very well to determine who's last name is hart and who is clutterbucket but then again may's wikia doesn't have more then just Katy and Maya as family members which makes the clutterbucket line very confusing but usually when the parents get married the wife usually takes the husband's last name so either parent could be a clutterbucket I just think it's Katy because one even though it states Katy hart as Gammy hart's daughter on gammy's wikia doesn't mean Maya's dad was a clutterbucket and Gammy hart isn't listed as a family member on Katy's wikia so either Gammy hart's wikia is wrong with the mr clutterbucket part the clutterbucket line is unclear unlike the McGee Line which is clear and same with Ginsburg and Merlin's family line it's the clutterbucket line that's unclear because it's like you said there's no clear evidence that the Katy is related to May by blood but then again we also don't know if Gammy hart is actually Katy's mom so either parent could be a clutterbucket because one we don't know enough about either parents past to determine who's a clutterbucket or a hart and also the only two family members on Katy's wikia are Maya and the ex husband so either parent could be a hart or clutterbucket we don't know their past to clearly determine which is which